À mi-chemin
by Rosa020
Summary: Spoiler 2x09, post Mont Weather. Les rescapés des 100 ont été récupérés, les Faucheurs confiés aux Terriens. Bellamy est retrouvé agonisant dans les laboratoires du bunker géant. Une partie de lui veut abandonner, se laisser emporter pas l'infini. Mais tout le monde n'est pas prêt à le laisser partir...
1. Chapter 1

_J'avais besoin de ça. J'en avais besoin. Et je sais vraiment pas d'où ça sort, et je ne sais pas non plus si j'écrirai ce qui se passe après ou pas, donc pour l'instant partez du principe que c'est un one-shot._

_Souvenez-vous : trois heures pour écrire ce texte, trente secondes pour écrire une review. Pensez à l'auteur dont vos commentaires sont l'unique rémunération._

_Merci._

_Spoiler 2x09._

Quand il ouvre les yeux il est couché dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a que du vide autour de lui. Pourtant il sent un sol, sous son dos, il ne flotte pas, il y a quelque chose qui le soutient. Il ne sait pas où il est mais, pour une raison qui lui échappe, il n'est pas effrayé.

\- Bellamy ?

Cette voix, en revanche, l'effraie un peu. Une ombre se détache du vide autour de lui et entre dans son champ de vision. Il ne sait pas d'où vient la lumière qui lui permet de voir aussi clair qu'en plein jour, mais pas de doute : l'ombre, c'est Finn Collins qui se penche sur lui d'un air concerné.

\- Finn ?

Il hoche la tête, même s'ils savent tous les deux que c'est inutile (il voit bien que c'est Finn). Il est toujours couché, en appuie sur les coudes, mais il est tenté de laisser retomber sa tête et de refermer les yeux. Il demande quand même :

\- Je… Je suis mort ?

L'autre sourit et lui tend la main.

\- Non, mais t'en es pas bien loin.

\- Mais… Comment tu peux être là ? insiste-t-il en prenant finalement sa main et en se mettant sur ses pieds.

\- C'est Jake qui m'a fait venir, il a pensé que ça t'aiderait de voir une tête que tu connais.

\- Qui ça ?

Et soudain ils ne sont plus dans le noir mais près de la navette des 100. Il fait jour, c'est l'aube. Le camp est désert, aussi désert que lorsqu'il l'a vu pour la dernière fois, minus les squelettes carbonisés du barbecue de Clarke.

(Clarke, résonne son cerveau.)

Un homme est accroupi près d'un feu qui s'éteint, il tisonne les braises avec une branche. Un type blond, avec une barbe, et des rides aux coins des yeux. Il croise son regard et ses yeux sont bleus et quand il sourit il a des fossettes qui apparaissent et merde il est familier.

\- Bonjour, Bellamy.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

Au lieu de répondre, l'autre reporte son attention sur le feu avec lequel il joue toujours. Finalement, il lance :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ?

Bellamy baisse les yeux et trouve une montre entre ses doigts. La montre de Clarke.

(La montre de Clarke.)

\- C'est la montre de Clarke.

Finn s'approche pour y jeter un coup d'œil, comme s'il voulait confirmer. L'homme hoche la tête en souriant mais regarde toujours le feu. Bellamy relève la tête.

\- Vous êtes Jake Griffin ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Donc c'est bien ce que je disais : je suis mort.

Jake se lève enfin et vient se planter devant lui. Il réalise que Clarke ressemble à son père.

(Clarke ressemble à son père.)

\- Non, mon garçon. Tu n'es pas mort. Pas encore.

Il a envie de poser pas mal de questions. Il se demande si tout ça est réel, si c'est un rêve, ce qu'ils font tous les trois ici s'il n'est pas mort alors que les deux autres le sont. Au lieu de ça il s'entend demander :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la montre de Clarke dans les mains ?

\- Parce qu'elle l'y a placée, répond Jake en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

Et juste comme ça ils ne sont plus dans leur ancien camp mais dans l'épave de l'Arche, la baie médicale plus précisément. Il y a du monde et pourtant il règne un silence de mort. Personne ne semble les voir. Raven somnole sur une chaise, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Jasper et Monty sont assis côte à côte sur un lit d'hôpital improvisé, des intraveineuses dans les bras. Lincoln, debout près de la porte, a un bras en écharpe. De l'autre il serre Octavia contre lui. Elle pleure.

\- Pourquoi elle pleure ? souffle Bellamy.

\- Toi, quand tu veux, tu vois vraiment pas clair…

Finn s'est faufilé dans son dos, il lui attrape la tête à deux mains et l'oblige à la tourner vers le centre de la pièce, vers ce qu'il ne regardait pas, vers Abby debout derrière Clarke, une main sur son épaule, vers Clarke assise sur un tabouret, penchée sur lui, lui, Bellamy, étendu sur un lit, pâle comme un cadavre, le visage maculé de sang et de poussière. Il a les deux mains refermées sur la montre de Clarke, sur son ventre, et la main de Clarke posée sur les siennes comme pour les maintenir en place. S'il tenait une épée plutôt qu'une montre, on pourrait croire à la veillée d'un roi mort, couché dans son tombeau.

Ensuite il voit les larmes sur les joues de Clarke. Il ne se sent pas bien, il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il comprend. Il regarde Jake, debout à côté de lui.

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- Je pense que tu comprends plutôt bien. Tu es en train de mourir. Clarke te pleure.

Il dit « Clarke te pleure » plutôt que « tes amis te pleurent » et il a envie de lui crier dessus, au troisième larron de la famille Griffin.

\- Pourquoi elle me donne votre montre ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prie, parfois ? demande Finn en guise de réponse.

Bellamy n'a rien à répondre à ça. Ils restent là tous les trois, en silence, à le regarder mourir, à regarder le monde s'effondrer. Plus le temps passe plus Bellamy a l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Finalement, il se décide à briser le silence pour poser une autre question :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que… Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas. J'ai fait ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

\- Tu veux dire, aller te faire buter en libérant les copains ?

\- Si ça t'amuse de le dire comme ça…

\- Vous savez, intervient Jake avant que la conversation ne dégénère, c'est toujours quand on obtient ce qu'on croyait vouloir qu'on réalise combien on avait tort.

Les deux garçons échangent un coup d'œil et un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ok, vous êtes encore plus bizarre que votre fille, soupire Bellamy.

À sa grande surprise, Jake se fend d'un grand rire joyeux, agréable à entendre.

(Sûrement parce que c'est le même que Clarke.)

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ta mort la bouleverse tant alors qu'il y a deux jours elle la jugeait moins importante que la survie de vos amis, c'est ça ?

Bellamy laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement et oui, décidément, Clarke ressemble à son père. Jake, comme sa fille, comprend et formule ce qu'il veut dire mieux que lui.

\- C'est ça.

\- Dis moi, dans quel état était Clarke lorsqu'elle t'a sommé d'aller mourir pour elle ?

Il veut protester, souligner qu'il n'a jamais été question de mourir pour elle mais pour les prisonniers du Mont Weather. Le regard de Finn le met au défit de formuler une telle hypocrisie. Il s'abstient.

\- Calme. Sûre d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'y avoir bien réfléchi…

L'autre garçon n'étouffe qu'à moitié un rire moqueur qui insupporte Bellamy. Jake, lui, ne bronche pas.

\- Vous n'aviez pas passé une journée très reposante.

\- C'est la Terre, Monsieur Griffin. Aucune journée n'est reposante…

Mais il voit ce que le père de Clarke lui montre. Ce soir-là, les mots de Clarke lui ont fait si mal qu'il a oublié de vérifier comment elle allait.

\- Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, soupire Bellamy, et c'est un peu une question.

\- Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, mais elle avait tort, précise Jake.

La baie médicale s'efface peu à peu. Une fenêtre apparaît sur le côté, on y voit l'espace et un bout de la Terre. Ils sont dans l'Arche encore en orbite, dans des quartiers privilégiés. Un Jake plus jeune est assis à une table, une Clarke minuscule perchée sur ses genoux. Il la regarde dessiner.

\- C'est l'océan.

\- Comment tu sais que l'océan ressemble à ça, mon bébé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que ça ressemble à ça. C'est bien ?

\- C'est très beau. Tu aimerais y aller ?

Petite Clarke, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans, fronce le nez tandis qu'elle réfléchit profondément à la question. Finalement, elle tire la langue à son père et secoue négativement la tête.

\- Nan.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est beau, pourtant !

\- Mais c'est loin, il faudrait partir de l'Arche. Ce serait différent.

\- Ça peut faire du bien, parfois, un peu de différence, souffle le jeune Jake en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Non, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

\- Si tu en es sûre, mon bébé…

\- Clarke a toujours été une liste de certitudes régulièrement bouleversée, souffle le Jake plus vieux en pouffant de rire.

Il se tourne pour faire face à Bellamy, qui soutient son regard.

\- Pour surmonter sa douleur, ce jour-là, Clarke a décidé que donner de la valeur à la vie de qui que ce soit individuellement était une erreur qu'à l'avenir, elle ne referait pas. Mais il y a un détail qui lui a échappé…

Finn et Bellamy attendent la suite, suspendus à ses lèvres.

(Il a le sens du suspense, le fantôme…)

\- Tu ne peux pas t'obliger à arrêter d'aimer les gens que tu aimes. Tu peux t'empêcher de commencer si tu es assez fort pour te faire cette violence, mais une fois que tu as commencé il est trop tard. Aussi fort qu'elle essaye, Clarke ne cessera jamais d'aimer sa mère, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Finn, toi.

\- Vous, lâche Bellamy.

\- Aussi, sourit Jake. C'était facile de prétendre que ta vie n'avait pas d'importance, avant ton départ, ça l'est moins tandis que tu agonises dans ses bras pour avoir trop bien obéis à ses ordres.

Il y a du sable sous leurs pieds et des nuages dans le ciel. Le vent agite leurs cheveux, Finn regarde au loin. Ils sont dans le dessin de Clarke, l'océan ronronne en caressant la plage. Un ponton de bois s'avance dans la mer. Jake s'y engage, entraînant les deux garçons. Ils marchent lentement.

Bellamy se perd un long moment dans la contemplation de cette énorme étendue d'eau qui s'agite en tous sens comme une bête sauvage. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, sa tête est pleine de mots en vrac dont il renonce à faire quoique ce soit. Il n'en a pas l'énergie.

\- Vous êtes venus m'emmener ?

\- Ça dépend, répond Finn, perché au bout du ponton.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ?

\- De toi. Tu feras ce que tu voudras, non ?

\- Je ne peux pas choisir de ne pas mourir.

\- C'est le même problème que tout à l'heure, mais dans l'autre sens, réplique Jake d'un air facétieux. Une fois que tu es mort, effectivement, tu n'as plus le choix. Tant que ce n'est pas fait, ça c'est une autre histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Tu es en train de mourir, Bellamy, rien n'est encore joué. Si tu veux rester… Cramponne toi.

\- Je veux bien, moi, mais à quoi ?

Jake et Finn lui sourient, tous deux moqueurs à présent. Lui ne les regarde plus, il fixe la montre dans ses mains, fait glisser le bracelet entre ses doigts. Il pense que Clarke a mit ça là comme une prière. Elle veut qu'il reste. Et peut-être que sa vie vaut quelque chose après tout.

\- Tu n'as pas énormément de temps, ajoute Jake. Il va falloir te décider là, dans les minutes qui viennent. Si tu décides de retourner avec eux, tu salueras ma femme de ma part, tu lui diras que non, je ne lui ai pas pardonné, parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner en premier lieu, parce qu'elle a fait ce qui était à faire, et que la façon dont ça s'est terminée n'est pas de sa faute. Si ça n'est pas trop te demander, tu lui diras que je l'aime, ainsi qu'à ma fille –et à Clarke, tu diras aussi qu'elle me prouve que j'ai tort à chaque fois que je pense « je ne pourrai pas être plus fière d'elle que maintenant ».

Ils sont dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, le ponton est loin derrière eux. Bellamy n'est qu'à moitié convaincu, l'eau est chaude et le courant est assez fort pour se laisser porter. Jake et Finn avancent dans la mer sans l'attendre, mais finissent par se retourner.

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurle Finn pour couvrir le bruit des vagues et du vent.

Je n'en sais rien, songe Bellamy.

Il pense à Octavia et à Clarke. Clarke qui disait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre aussi. Clarke qui lui tient tête depuis le premier jour –il savait que cette fille allait le faire se mettre dans les ennuis. Clarke, aux ordres de qui il obéit, finalement.

Il ne sait pas s'il hallucine, s'il entend ce qu'il veut entendre, si tout ça n'est qu'un rêve bizarre ou si ça arrive vraiment, mais le vent lui porte une voix qui chuchote :

\- Pardon… Tu dois revenir. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'avoir fait tout ça si tu meurs… S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

\- À tes ordres, souffle-t-il, et le vent emporte sa voix et celle de Clarke au loin.

Un nouveau coup d'œil devant lui, Finn et Jake ont de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Ils l'attendent toujours. Il leur sourit, et lève le bras pour les saluer. Ils l'imitent, Finn hurle :

\- Bonne chance, Bellamy !

Et il entend tout ce qu'il y a derrière. Jake se contente de lui sourire par dessus les vagues, et c'est la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de leur tourner le dos. Le ponton lui semble à des kilomètres, et le courant est si fort, ses pieds glissent dans le sable. La marée le tire en arrière mais il résiste, fait un pas, puis un autre, insiste avec toute son obstination et toute sa rage. Les pilotis sont encore loin, il tend déjà les bras pour se faire gagner des centimètres. L'eau lui arrive aux cuisses, et plus à la taille, ce progrès l'encourage, il grogne de colère et de douleur mêlées, fait d'autres pas, glisse encore, recommence. Il y passera autant de temps qu'il faudra, il retournera sur ce foutu ponton.

Quand ses doigts touchent le bois mouillé il n'en revient pas, tremble de stupeur et de soulagement. Il ne sait pas comment il arrive à se hisser sur les planches, où il reste un moment à plat ventre, les vêtements dégoulinants d'eau, la montre de Clarke si serrée dans son poing qu'il a peur qu'elle s'incruste sous sa peau.

Il roule sur le dos, et ouvre les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Donc j'ai fais une suite ^^ merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a motivée (oui, les reviews ça motive : une raison supplémentaire de prendre le temps d'en laisser). Un petit passage Abby/Bellamy. Si je fais une troisième partie ce sera sûrement la confrontation Clarke/Bellamy, mais je vais vous répéter ce que j'avais dit la fois d'avant : partez du principe que chaque chapitre est le dernier, ça évitera toute déception le jour où je vais perdre l'inspiration et lâcher prise._

_Souvenez-vous : trois heures pour écrire ce texte, trente secondes pour écrire une review. Pensez à l'auteur dont vos commentaires sont l'unique rémunération._

_Merci_

_Spoiler 2x09_

Quand il se réveille pour de bon il se demande un instant s'il n'a pas complètement halluciné, s'il n'est pas toujours prisonnier dans sa cage du Mont Weather. Par réflexe, il cherche à se débattre, s'arracher aux mains qui arrivent de toutes parts pour le tenir immobile.

\- Bellamy !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et il croise son regard.

\- Clarke…

Alors c'est vraiment arrivé, il est vraiment là, en sécurité, avec eux, avec elles… D'autres visages apparaissent derrière celui de Clarke : Abby, Octavia et Lincoln, puis Jasper, Monty, Raven, et même Kane qui devait monter la garde à l'extérieur, et qui l'a entendu crier.

Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe ensuite, tout le monde parle en même temps, Octavia le serre dans ses bras et il est quasi certain qu'il a des côtes cassées parce que ça fait un mal de chien, mais il ne peut pas la repousser. Par dessus son épaule, il regarde Clarke, ses joues encore humides de larmes, ses yeux remplis de culpabilité. Il veut lui dire quelque chose, tendre la main vers elle, la toucher, la rassurer, mais elle tourne les talons et il est trop faible pour la retenir.

Quand Octavia le lâche enfin et qu'il retombe un peu durement contre son matelas, il trouve la montre de Clarke bien serrée entre ses mains.

Les jours qui suivent passent dans un étrange brouillard où les heures se mélangent, entre éveil et inconscience. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à son chevet, souvent Octavia ou Abby. Une fois il se réveille pour trouver Marcus assis près de lui, ils discutent un moment comme s'ils étaient amis ou frères d'arme et il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il trouve ça réconfortant. Il avait bel et bien quelque chose pour lequel revenir, une sorte de foyer chaotique constitué d'un groupe d'adultes qui ne font confiance à personne et d'une bande de gosses avec des « votre majesté » au bord des lèvres lorsqu'ils s'adressent à lui.

(Et à Clarke.)

Clarke. Il remarque son absence et ça le tue –sans mauvais jeu de mots. Sans qu'il ait besoin de demander quoique ce soit, Octavia s'occupe de l'informer dès qu'il a assez récupéré pour tenir une conversation entière sans se rendormir.

\- Tu as failli mourir à cause d'elle, alors elle se planque.

Elle est en rogne, sa petite sœur. Et elle lui cache des trucs sur sa vie personnelle, mais ce n'est pas le sujet dans l'immédiat.

\- Ça n'était pas de sa faute, O, comment ça pourrait être de sa faute ?

\- T'as rien compris, toi… Tu es comme Gustus et pour un peu tu finissais comme lui !

Elle fiche le camp à grands pas rageurs sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Il croit apercevoir le sourire moqueur de Finn dans les ombres de la baie médicale, et il pense qu'il ne s'est pas arraché au néant pour revenir aussi hypocrite qu'avant. Il est temps d'évoluer.

Il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Abby à son goût –à leur goût à tous les deux, d'ailleurs, alors quand il le peut il fait semblant de dormir. Ça n'est pas toujours possible, et de toute façon le docteur Griffin s'en rend probablement compte.

\- Je la lui rendrai si tu me la donnes.

Elle le trouve éveillé et assis dans son lit, ce jour là, jouant machinalement avec la montre que Clarke n'est pas venue reprendre. Instinctivement il referme les doigts sur le bracelet et le boitier de métal.

\- Merci, mais non, répond-t-il poliment. Je le ferai moi-même.

Abby soupire.

\- Bonne chance pour lui mettre la main dessus…

\- Elle a disparu ? s'inquiète Bellamy.

\- Non, pas vraiment, elle est toujours quelque part en train de travailler, et elle vient ici quand tu dors, pour aider, mais elle s'efforce d'éviter beaucoup de monde. Ça l'oblige à se rendre invisible les trois quarts du temps.

\- Qui est-ce qu'elle évite ?

Abby hausse les épaules en lui tournant le dos.

\- Toi et ta sœur. Moi. Lexa, et je ne veux surtout pas savoir pourquoi. Raven, qui aimerait bien faire la paix, pourtant. Les rescapés du Mont Weather, pour des raisons qui m'échappent un peu. Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout…

Bellamy est surpris. Lui et O, il voit pourquoi, mais les autres…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que… Je ne comprends vraiment pas Clarke, parfois.

\- On sera deux, grommelle Abby, et la perspective n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter. Rend lui cette montre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne t'appartient pas.

La dernière phrase et la façon dont elle l'a prononcé lui font lever un sourcil provocateur.

\- Ah non ? Elle est à Clarke. C'est à elle, donc elle peut la donner à qui elle veut.

\- Elle ne te l'a pas donné.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- C'est la montre de son père, Bellamy, insiste Abby en faisant un pas vers lui.

On dirait presque qu'elle le supplie et ça le met très mal à l'aise. Il perd un peu de ses airs bravaches. Pense à Jake Griffin, ses fossettes, sa barbe blonde et ses pattes d'oie. Ce type l'a marqué, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il ne sait même pas s'il l'a rêvé ou s'il l'a vraiment rencontré.

Abby est sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il sort de ses tergiversations et se décide à parler, fort, pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende et s'arrête pour l'écouter.

\- Je l'ai vu.

Ça fonctionne, elle se tourne vers lui. L'interroge du regard.

\- Votre maris, précise-t-il en s'efforçant de la regarder dans les yeux. Jake Griffin. Pendant que je… Mourrai. Il est venu me parler. Il a dit des trucs… Il voulait que je vous les répète.

Elle ne dit rien et son regard le traverse. Ça lui donne un peu envie de rire, cette situation, mais il se retient.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Pas de réponse. Incapable de la regarder plus longtemps, il baisse les yeux sur la montre avec laquelle il joue toujours.

\- Il a dit… Jake a dit qu'il ne vous pardonnait pas. Parce que vous n'avez rien fait de mal et que pour lui, il n'y a rien à pardonner à la base.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Abby pour vérifier qu'elle est toujours là. Elle y est, presque statufiée, le regard dérivant. Il reporte son attention sur la montre, se concentre parce que franchement, pour cette partie du message il aurait préféré un autre facteur que lui…

\- Il dit qu'il vous aime aussi.

Ensuite il se tait parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi ajouter et se demande s'il passe pour un taré. Il fallait qu'il le dise de toute façon, il doit bien ça à Jake, et même s'il avait attendu ça aurai paru aussi fou et idiot dans quinze jours que maintenant. Autant s'en débarrasser.

\- Dîtes quelque chose, souffle-t-il, quand le silence devient trop lourd, en relevant la tête.

Mais la baie médicale est déserte. Abby est partie.


End file.
